Unforgivable Actions And Consequences
by WWEBellatwins1996
Summary: After Smackdown Live in London Nikki,Brie,Daniel and John cena go out clubbing in London. But the fun will soon turn to tragedy when John hurts Nikki in the worst way possible. What consequences will John face for his unforgivable actions
1. Chapter 1

Smack down has just ended in London at the o2 arena. Nikki and Brie where heading back to the diva locker room discussing where they where going to go and celebrate their victory and their fellas in their matches tonight.

Brie – Where do you want to go and celebrate tonight?

Nikki- I don't care where we go as long as you get in to Brie mode tonight

Brie- Well Bryan won't be happy if I do

Nikki- Well tough we not at work tomorrow so I say we take full advance and both get in to Brie mode

Brie – Yeah lets do it, Bryan will just have to put up with Brie mode for tonight

As they were coming out of the divas locker room both Brie and Nikki were met by their fellas Daniel Bryan and John Cena. Both of the guys were dressed in casual suit and Brie was wearing a red Dress and Nikki in a white Dress.

John- well don't you both scrub up well after a match

Nikki- Aw thanks John she said as she wrap her arms round him and gives him a peck on his lips

Bryan - So have you decided where we going tonight?

Nikki – As I said to Brie I don't mind where as long as they got wine and you let Brie get in to Brie mode

Bryan – You know I don't like Brie getting in Brie mode, Nicole

Brie – Pretty please Brie said looking at Bryan sweetly

Bryan – Fine but only tonight

Later All four arrived at a bar in the city of London they were met at the club by Paige, Naomi and Renee with Dean.

Paige – Oh no Divas champ and Brie mode have arrived

Naomi – you're here a bit late

Nikki – Well you know there a lot of traffic in London or have you not noticed

Paige – she right there if it's not cab driver it the buses causing the traffic

Renee – Hey I thought as it are day off tomorrow that we should all go sight seeing

Dean - I'm in

Paige - Me too

Naomi – Count me in

Brie – count me and Bryan in as well, he has been going on at me about wanting to go on the London eye since we got here

Renee- Nikki what about you? You in for tomorrow

Nikki – can't John and I have made plans

Brie – Doing what?

Nikki- Sight seeing

Brie – So why cant you and John join us?

Nikki- because we going sight seeing and having a romantic meal on a boat Plus we not be on a date night since the start of this tour

Brie – Ok you will be missing out on the fun

Nikki – Whatever as she shrugged her shoulder and looked angrily at Brie

Paige – well now we sorted that problem out, lets get drunk

John and Bryan where sat upstairs having a drink.

John – hey that was a good match you had tonight. You did great out there

Bryan – thanks so did you in your match

John – So how are you and Brie finding the tour?

Bryan – good although Bryan stopped in the middle of his sentence

John – although what?

Bryan – Brie so far this tour would rather spend the night with Nikki or the other divas rather than having some alone time with me

John- I feel your pain Bryan, Nicole exactly the same

It was 3am Paige, Naomi, Renee and Dean had left and gone back to the hotel WWE where staying at. Nikki, Brie, John and Bryan were the only ones in the club. Nikki and John were both getting a bit touchy feely with each other. Brie had got in to Brie mode and Bryan wasn't too happy.

Nikki- John I want you now let go back to the hotel

John – Yeah lets go he said kissing Nikki passionately. He turned round to face Bryan. "Hey we going back to the hotel I think you should get Brie back to hotel as well".

Bryan at this point was so fed up with Brie in Brie mode He had joined her and was pretty drunk at this point.

Bryan- Yeah you probably right he said drunkenly. Brie come on lets go back to the hotel and have some fun he whispered to her

Brie- yeah lets go

All four of them returned back to the hotel, Bryan and Brie were so drunk that John and Nikki had to help them to their room. Both John and Nikki lay them both on the bed and covered them each with a blanket and left their room.

Nikki and John then processed to their room, they got in to they room Nikki went to the bathroom to get changed in to her pj and take off her makeup whilst John stripped down to his boxers and got in to bed

John- Nicole you finished yet?

Nikki – I'll be out in a minute John

Nikki came out of the bathroom and got in to bed with John. John rolled towards Nikki and started kissing her arm moving up to her neck. Nikki then turned over to face John and before she could say anything John forced his tongue into her mouth whilst his hand was rubbing along her back as he was about to unclip her bra Nikki broke the kiss.

Nikki- No John

John- what's wrong? In the club you said you wanted to come back here and have some fun alone time with me

Nikki- Yeah I did But I'm not in the mood anymore I just want to go to sleep

John- you're never in the mood ever anymore. Please we haven't had sex since we started the tour he said with his head laying on Nikki stomach

Nikki – No John not tonight she turned away so her back was to John

John sat up he was mad, lots of thoughts were racing through his mind mostly about why Nikki wouldn't have sex with him, was she seeing someone else. He then looked over at Nikki who was fast asleep he put his arm round Nikki and moved closer to her. She pushed John away from her and lay flat on her back.

Nikki- Go to sleep John

John – I can't please let's have some fun

Nicole didn't answer John. John then moved so he was positioned right on top of her.

Nikki- John what are you doing I told you no

John – Just go back to sleep I'll be gentle

Nikki- No John get off me I don't want to

Nikki telling John no only made John more angry, John was going to get what he wanted whether Nikki wanted to or not. As Nikki tried to sit up John forced her back down on the bed and started kissing her, Nikki started to slap John. John quickly grabbed Nikki hands and placed her hands above her head holding them in a tight grip with one massive hand. John then processed to pulled Nikki shorts off her legs and threw them on the floor.

John looked up at Nikki who was still trying to stop what was happening with tear running down her face. She then begged John to stop and that she would make it up to him tomorrow. John didn't care; John then took his boxers off and put his other hand over Nikki's mouth as he pushed himself inside of her. Nikki started to scream in hope someone would hear her but no one did. After John had ended the assault on Nikki he kissed her on the forehead and said to her " Lets just keep what happen tonight between me and you" Nikki was so frozen with fear after what just happen she didn't know what to do let alone say to John.

The next morning John got up early to go to the gym before taking Nikki out to go sightseeing around London, Nikki was still in bed pretending she was asleep, she heard the door open and then close she sat up to check John had left the room she then got her phone and called Brie.

Brie - Hey Nikki

Nikki – Brie I need you to come to my room now it's urgent

Brie – Last time you said that it was because you and John broke up, please don't tell me it happened again

Nikki – No it not because John and me broke up Brie, Please Brie Nikki said shakily on the phone

Brie – Nicole what happened?

Nikki couldn't answer Brie she started to feel tears running down her face.

Something didn't seem right to Brie, she could sense that something wasn't right with her sister.

Brie- I'm coming up be two minutes.

Brie got to Nikki hotel room she knocked on the door " Nicole it's me". Nikki opened the door to see Brie stood there with concern written all of her face. Nikki tried to hold back her emotions but as soon as Brie asked her what has happened Nikki crumbled into Brie arms. Brie was in shock she had never seen her sister so frightened she knew something bad had happen to her. She took her sister in to the room and sat her on the bed " let me call Bryan" Nikki quickly told Brie " No please I just want to talk to you" Brie put her phone away in her pocket.

Brie-What has happened Nicole, Please your starting to scare me. Brie said rubbing her sister back

Nikki – I can't I'm scared I don't want – Brie cut Nikki sentence short when she saw the hand marks on her wrists

Brie – Nicole how did you get those marks on your wrists?

Nikki- Oh there from the match against Paige that we had last night

Brie – You didn't have them when we went out after the show last night thought

Nikki – Yes I did have these last night you must have been too much in Brie mode to notice

Brie- Yes ok I did get Brie mode last night but I was still with to know whether or not you had marks on your wrists last night and you didn't so how did you get them?

Nikki – I don't know how I got them

Brie- But marks don't just appear on your body for no reason, something or someone gave you them marks.

All of a sudden Brie realized how Nikki might have gotten the marks on her wrists.

Brie- Did John give you those marks Nicole?

Nikki was so riddled with fear when Brie mentioned John she could hold back her tear and started to cry. Brie cradled her sister in her arm and said " shh it's ok your safe now I won't leave you, John won't hurt you again I promise"

Brie – Maybe I should call Bryan just incase John come back

Nikki – Yes Please call Bryan just incase John returns from the gym I don't want him hurting you Brie

Brie got her phone out of her pocket and called Bryan

Bryan – Hey Brie you ok?

Brie – Bryan can you come to Nicole and John hotel room immediately

Bryan – Brie is everything ok?

Brie – No John has hurt Nikki and I'm scared he going to come back and hurt Nikki again or hurt me

Bryan – Ok I'm on my way

Bryan left his and Brie hotel room and got in the lift. He arrived on Nikki and John floor, He then ran to their hotel door and pounded on the door shouting "Brie, Brie It's me" Brie opened the door, Bryan hugged her and asked if she was ok.

Brie – I'm fine Bryan it's Nikki I'm worried about

Bryan – Nicole what's happened? What did John do to you? Bryan said in a concerned tone as he sat down on the floor facing Nikki and Brie who where sat on the bed.

Nikki started to cry again. Brie put her arms round Nikki to comfort her, Bryan rested one of his hands on Nicole's leg.

" Please Nicole if John has done something to you. You have to tell us we want to help you"

Nikki – H- He attacked me

Brie – what?

Bryan – Nicole is it just your wrists that he hurt?

Nikki – No, Nikki started to cry again which only made Brie tighten her grip round Nikki

Brie – Nicole I'm sorry but I have to ask you this but did John rape you?

Nikki – She nodded, I tried to fight him off me and stop it but he was too strong, Nikki said with a tearful voice

Bryan- we need to take her to the hospital Brie and get her checked over

Brie – Bryan right Nikki we should go to the hospital

Nikki – No John will know and he'll tried to hurt me again

Bryan- He won't your be safe and I won't let him hurt you again or Brie

Nikki – Ok

Bryan and Brie took Nikki to the nearest hospital. Brie sat on the hospital bed keeping a good grip of Nikki hand and kept reassuring her she was safe. After Nikki had been examined by the doctors. Dr Mike Jones came to speak to Brie and Bryan in the relative's waiting room.

Dr Jones – Hello I'm Dr Jones I'm Miss Garcia-Colace doctor and you must be Brie her twin sister and you are?

Brie – Oh this is my husband Bryan. Is my sister ok?

Dr Jones- She very shaken up by what has happened to her. Um we will need to do some X rays on her wrists, as she hasn't got full movement in one of her wrist. However we do need to contact the police as she has been sexually assault.

Brie – Um ok. Is it all right if I am with her when the police arrive to speak to her?

Dr Jones – Yeah that should be fine. They will want to know what happen from her version of events. There want to know what she did that night leading up to the assault that night. Also she mention someone by the name John do you know who that is?

Brie- that's her boyfriend he is the one who attacked her John, John Cena

Dr Jones- oh ok I'll make sure I tell the police that when they arrive. Well look after her I'll pop my head back in when the police have spoken to Miss Garcia-Colace.

Brie – Thank you Dr Jones


	2. Chapter 2

Brie walked back in the relative's waiting room and sat down next to Bryan.

Bryan – How is she?

Brie – Not good still shaken up, the police have taken a statement and are going to the hotel to arrest John

Bryan – Well good he deserves to be put in jail after what he did to Nicole. I thought he loved Nicole well I guess he never did.

Brie – Bryan why would you say that

Bryan- well it true otherwise he wouldn't have done what he did to Nicole.

All of a sudden the door opened it was the police constable PC Phil Cromwell.

PC Phil Cromwell - What room is Mr John Cena staying in?

Brie- 214 why?

Bryan – What's going on officer?

PC Phil Cromwell – Shit we too late boys bring me the letter that there over he said to the officer through his radio phone

Officer- Will do Boss over

Brie- what's going on? Have you arrest John?

PC Phil Cromwell – I wish we had unfortunately Mr Cena has gone on the run, but he left a letter addressed to Miss Garcia-Colace at the hotel which my colleague is bringing over to the hospital

Brie – But if John is on the run, do you think he will come after Nicole or me and my husband?

PC Phil Cromwell – It possible but if that becomes the issue we will protect you all until Mr. Cena is arrested and in custody

At that moment the Officer then barged through the door

Officer – Here the letter for you pc

PC Phil Cromwell – thank you. The pc opened the letter and started to read it. His facial expression had a mixture of anger and worry.

Brie – what does it say?

PC Phil Cromwell – He has left the country and gone back to Tampa in Florida But he says he want Miss Garcia-Colace back and he do anything to get her back.

Bryan- So do you think Brie and me are in danger?

PC Phil Cromwell – It possible, we will have police escort you to the airport and we have police escort waiting for you when you land in America

Brie- Thank you PC Cromwell, Bryan I'm going to go and tell Nikki what's happening

Bryan- Ok Brie Just don't freak her out she been through enough for today

Brie walked into the ward that Nikki was on, as she got to her cubicle she could hear a faint sobbing voice coming from behind the curtain, Brie pulled the curtain across to see Nikki curled up in a ball crying, Brie heart was breaking seeing her twin broken and scared. Brie walked over to the hospital bed Nikki was sitting on and cradled Nikki in her arms.

Brie- I'm so sorry that you have had to go through this horrible ordeal Nikki

Nikki- I thought he loved me Brie, Why would he hurt me like this if he loved me

Brie- I don't know why he did what he did to you Nicole But I do know he wont come anywhere near you again, your safe now I promise but we need to go back to America now.


	3. Chapter 3

One week later, Brie, Bryan and Nikki had returned back to the USA. Nikki was staying with Brie and Bryan at their home in Phoenix, Arizona. She was still struggling to come to terms with her ordeal that she had been through and why John would do something unforgivable like that to her. Nikki was stood in the Kitchen washing her mug and plate up at the sink when she started having flashbacks of that night John attacked her and the way John was completely emotionless and in that moment didn't care about her. Nikki was suddenly brought back to reality when she felt someone grab her arm she quickly spun round with her fist at the ready to strike.

Bryan- Whoa Nicole he said narrowly missing her fist

Nikki- Oh I'm so sorry Bryan I thought you w- were, Nikki started to cry

Bryan- Hey Nicole it fine I shouldn't of crept up on you. Come here Nicole

Bryan grabbed Nicole's hand and pulled her in to a hug. Nicole started to cried even more as she hugged Bryan

Nikki- I'm sorry Bryan, I am so scared John is going to come back and hurt me

Bryan- Hey I wont let that happen to you, he will have to come through me before I let him get anywhere near you or Brie

Nikki-You promise

Bryan- I promise he will never hurt you again, why don't you go take a nap you barely look like you slept last night.

Nikki- I don't want to every time I close my eye I see him

Bryan-You have to sleep Nicole, I'll come and sit with you until you fall asleep

Nikki- Ok fine she said wiping her eyes

Bryan sat watching Nicole sleep in he and Brie's bedroom. Bryan sat there he started to think about the promise he made Nicole and that he would protect her and Brie from John. Bryan was feeling guilty about what happened to his sister in law; he then suddenly remembered the conversation that he had with John that night in London about how they never got alone time with their partners. Bryan thought what if that conversation causes John to hurt Nicole. At that moment the door opened and closed Bryan got off the bed and walked out in to the hallway to find Brie greeting Josie.

Bryan- Hi darling

Brie- Hi, Brie walks over to Bryan and gives him a peak on the lips. How is she?

Bryan- Nicole asleep at the moment but she had a bit of a meltdown earlier whilst you were at the gym, she worried John is going to come back and hurt her again I've reassured her that I wont let that happen b-but she petrified Brie she nearly punched me when I went to get my protein shake this morning.

Brie- God I don't know what to do to make this better for her

Bryan- I don't think we can do anything else except just give her time and let her know that we are there for her

Brie-Your right, well you need to get going the show starts in a few hours.

Bryan-You sure you don't need me here with you and Nicole.

Brie- No you go we have a girls night in. I've got all of Nikki favorites

Bryan- Ok see you later, they kissed and then Bryan left for the live show tonight in phoenix

Nikki woke up to the noise of barking she then got out of bed and went in to the lounge, Josie was sat at the French door waiting to go out Nicole walked over to the door and open it.

Nikki- Go on then Josie, Nicole stood at the door looking up and the night sky she was then drawn away from the beautiful night sky when she hear Josie barking and growling and something.

Nikki- Josie what are you barking at there nothing there, go on in Josie. Josie ran inside as Nikki got to the door she heard footsteps behind her she then turned around to see no thing or no one behind her she went in and closed the door but from a far lurking in the back garden was John.

Brie- Hey how you feeling?

Nikki-How do you think I'm feeling Brie

Brie-Sorry stupid question to ask. Anyway I've got all you favorite foods to eat while we have our movie marathon

Nikki- I'm not really in the mood to watch movies tonight. I might go for a walk instead clear my head and get some fresh air

Brie- Well ok I'll come with you and we take Josie for a walk

Nikki- No I want to be on my own

Brie- Ok but if you need me call ok

Nikki- Ok she said as she left the house

Brie was later putting her and Bryan clothes away in the closet when she heard Josie barking, just as she was walking out of the bedroom all the lights went out in the house Brie was stood in complete darkness.

Brie-You've got to be kidding me come on she said whilst flicking the light switch on and off.

Just as Brie walked in to the lounge she heard the front door open and shut

Brie- Bryan? Nikki is that you?

She then ran to the kitchen cupboard and try to find a flashlight but then all of a sudden the light came back on.


	4. Chapter 4

As Brie stood in the kitchen she heard the bedroom door slam shut. She walked into the hall way and knocked on the door

Brie- Nikki is that you? Are you ok?

Brie didn't get a response so she went to open the door. Brie opened the door to find no one was in the room as she was about to walk out the room she heard a noise coming from the closet, she walked toward the closet and as she was about to open the door. The door flew open and John ran at Brie Pinning her on the bed.

John- Where's Nikki

Brie- She gone out for a walk

John-Don't lie to me Brie she was here earlier I saw her in the back garden

Brie- She was but she gone out to clear her head. Now let me go John

John- I will as soon as you stop lying to me about Nikki whereabouts

Brie- Please John I've told you that Nikki gone out, please let me g-go J-John she said tearfully

John-You know if you keep lying Brie I'm going to have to hurt you and I don't want to but I will if I have to, I mean I hurt your sister and if I have to I'll hurt you the same way I hurt her if you keep lying

Brie- Please John I'm not lying. Please don't hurt me

John-Fine you wont tell me we have to do this the hard way then

Brie- NOOO PLEASE JOHN

John pushed Brie further up the bed and held her down, Brie bit John arm to try and get away, for a second he loosen his grip on Brie arms but before Brie could get away he threw her back down on the bed. John then when and removed Brie's panties Brie felt completely helpless, Just as John was about to unbuckle his belt on his trousers. The front door opened and closed John covered Brie mouth with his hand.

Nikki- Brie it's me I'm home. Hi Josie Nikki greeted her in the lounge Brie, Brie

At that moment Brie bit John hand and shouted to Nikki

Brie- NIKKI RUN

John then leapt up from the bed and ran after Nikki. John got to the door just as Nikki unlocked it and was about to open it. He grabbed Nicole round the waist and carried her to the bedroom before throwing her on the bedroom floor where Brie was sat on the bed; he then shut the door and locked it.

Brie- Nikki are you ok? Did John hurt you?

Nikki- I'm fine, did he hurt you Brie?

Brie- No he was about to though. He was going to rape me Nicole

Nikki- I'm so sorry Brie you must have been so scared. Come on we need to get out of here

Brie-Yeah lets get out of here. Brie went over to the door and opened it

Nikki- Come on Brie

Brie- It wont open he's locked it

Brie and Nikki then heard footsteps outside on the other side of the door. The door then opened and John walked in and shut the door behind him. He then processed to walk toward Nikki.

Nikki- Stay away from me, if you come near me I w- will

John-What are you going to do Nikki. Anyway I'm not here to hurt you I'm here to apologize and I want you back

Nikki-This is far for just an apologize John you raped me. You think I'm going to go back to being your girlfriend after what you did to me. Well tough I don't want you after what you did that night our relationship ended that night.

John- I know I did wrong that night and I'm sorry please Nicole I need you in my life

Nikki- Well I don't need you in my life as far as I'm concerned you can go to hell and rot

John was so mad at the way Nicole was speaking to him to the point that he couldn't take what she was saying anymore. He grab hold of her neck and slammed her up against the wall, Brie at that moment jumped off the bed and ran for the door. John saw her run out the bedroom door he then head butted Nikki Knocking her unconscious and quickly ran after Brie. Brie got to the door and opened it. As she was about to sprint out the house and get help, John grabbed hold of Brie by her hair and dragged her back indoor. He threw Brie in to the hallway before locking the door and putting the key in his pocket, John then grabbed Brie and put his arm around her neck. He moved Brie back to the bedroom and placed her on the bed and said to her:

John-If you not careful and you don't start behaving Brie I will kill you he said as he reach in his pocket and removed a Knife and a gun

Brie- please don't do this John look if you leave now I won't tell anyone you were here

John- I'm not stupid Brie you will and if you don't Nikki will

Brie- she won't I promise just please don't hurt me or Nikki

John then heard a noise behind him he turned around to see Nikki become conscious again. He sat and watched Nikki gain full consciousness.

John- Hey Brie look who finally decided to wake up

Nikki-Please let us go John please

John-I will when I'm finished talking to you

Nikki-I never getting back with you John so if that what you want to talk about your wasting your time

John- Brie why don't you go and sit in the lounge and let me and your sister have a chat in private for a minute

Brie- No I'm staying here

John- Brie Please I'm not going to hurt Nicole I just want to speak to her

Nikki- Go on Brie I'll be fine

Brie left the room and when and sat in the lounge. John picked Nikki up and they when and sat on the end on the bed.

John- Look Nicole I'm sorry truly for my action that night I know it was wrong of me to do something like that to you.

Nikki-Yes it was but I'm still getting back together with you just like I said to you

John- I know and I'm fine with that I don't deserve you anyway after what I did to you. But can I have a hug goodbye for all time sake before I hand myself in to the cops

Nikki- Ok I suppose for all time sake

John and Nicole got up off the bed and Nicole hugged john:

John- I'm going to miss these hugs but not as much as I'm going to miss you

Nikki- I'm sorry John but you broke every part of our relationship after what you did to me that night

John- I know and I'm sorry for what I put you though and I'm sorry about this

Nikki- Sorry about w-

Nicole suddenly felt this sharp shooting pain in her stomach. She looked down to see that she had been stabbed. John then pulled her toward him and held her in a tight bear hug as he continued to stab her three more times.

John-I'm sorry Nicole but if I'm going to suffer the consequences for my actions toward you then your going to suffer the consequences for not wanting to be with me anymore. All you had to do was come back home to Tampa with me and live a happy life but you chose the hard option.

Nikki- You Jerk I-I hope y-you rot in h-hell she said breathlessly

John threw Nikki to the floor he dropped the knife beside her. He glanced at Nikki one last time before he bolted out of the room and he front door. As he ran out the front door Bryan was just getting out of his car he tried to after John but was more concerned about Brie and Nikki. He ran inside the house:

Bryan- BRIE, NICOLE

Nicole- B-Bryan h-help m-me

Bryan- Nicole, Bryan ran in the bedroom and was confronted with Nikki lying on the floor in a pool of blood. NICOLE it's ok he said pressing on the stomach to stop the bleeding

Brie- Oh my God NIKKI

Bryan- Brie call an ambulance. Are you ok?

Brie -Yeah I'm fine

Bryan- Nicole stay with us ok?

Nikki – O-Ok I just f-feel a bit s-sleepy

Bryan – No you need you stay with us ok. You need to keep your eye open Nicole. Nicole stay with me, Bryan start to shake Nikki to keep her awake.

Brie- Come on Nikki what am I going to do without my twin

Nikki- Y-Your be fine you'll have JJ

Brie- But I need you. We need you

Nikki- Look after my sister Bryan

Bryan- Hey stop talking like that ok your going to be fine we going to get you to the hospital and you be back to you usual self in no time

Nikki- P-Please B-Bryan l-look a-after B-Brie f-for m-me she said as her breathing started to become more rapid

Bryan- I will I promise. NIKKI, NIKKI STAY WITH US he shouted as he shook Nikki lifeless body

Brie- NOOO NIKKI, BRYAN DO SOMETHING Brie shouted through her tears

Bryan- I'm so sorry Brie she gone. Bryan said as he started to cry

Bryan laid Nikki lifeless body on the floor and cradled and comforted Brie.


End file.
